This invention relates generally to eyewear, and more particularly to construction of sunglasses.
There is a need for sunglasses which more completely intercept sunlight at the top, bottom and sides of the glasses; also there is need for sunglasses which permit ease of pane or lens removal and replacement, and for simplicity of frame and lens assembly construction.